Darkest before The Dawn
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: "The night is darkest just before the dawn... But I promise you Republic City... The dawn is coming."
1. Prologue

Darkest before The Dawn

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Batman and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

><p>The night sky above Republic City was clear as the moon shined down on the streets below. A family of three, a wife, husband, and son, were just getting out of their car when the son suddenly tripped.<p>

"Whoa there champ! Don't worry I got ya!" The father said as he caught his son by the waist. "That was a close one there champ. What are you trying to do? See if you can earthbend with your head?" The father joked. The son laughed a little at this before standing on his own two feet.

"Come on Tong we're going to be late for the play." The mother said as she hurried to a theater.

"We're coming Mana." Tong said as he and the son hurried right behind her.

"But Daaaad. What play is it? You guys NEVER tell me!" The son whined a little.

"Well now that's the point of a surprise isn't it?" Tong asked with a gleam in his eyes. The son just pouted a bit but that was before he saw the sign outside the theater and what it said. The Blue Spirit.

* * *

><p><em>The Blue Spirit came from the shadows, the maiden he had just saved frightened by his grinning mask.<em>

_"Who are you?" She asked, as the masked man stepped forward, his long dark cape belowing behind him._

_"Who is but the form, following the function of 'what' and what I am is a man in a mask." The Blue Spirit said, a casual yet friendly tone to his voice._

_"Well of course I can see that good sir, I am not blind." The maiden said in a huff._

_"Of course you can milady, I am not questioning your powers of observation, I was merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."_

_"Indeed, it does seem foolish now that I think about it, but humor good sir… Just who are you truly?" The maiden asked, still as curious as ever. The masked man chuckled a bit at that._

_"It is not who I am underneath… But what I do that defines me"_

_"Ah ha Lord Daishi! Ready for one last bout?!" The Blue Spirit called with a devil-may-care edge to his voice as the corrupt lord of the land drew his own sword._

_"Always ready outlaw! You shall meet your end at last!" Lord Daishi sneered as the Spirit dodged his thrust._

_"Not today Daishi!" The Blue Spirit snapped back as the two dueled. Later with the villain defeated, the Blue Spirit embraced the love of his life and the currents closed._

The applause was thunderous, as a certain boy stood up in his seat and clapped as hard as he could.

* * *

><p>"Well wasn't that worth the surprise son?" Tong asked his son as the family exited the theater.<p>

"Yeah Dad! The Blue Spirit is so cool!" The boy said as the family went down an old alleyway, heading for their car.

"Tong I don't think we were supposed to come down this way." Mana said nervously.

"It's okay dear it's a shortcut. I promise." Tong said with a smile on his face. They were halfway there when a man wearing a torn hoodie and clothes walked out from behind the trash.

"Stop right there!" The man shouted as the water around him seemed to float. Tong realized what the man was, a waterbender.

"Look there's no need for any of this okay?" Tong said carefully.

"Yes there is. Give me all your money now." The man demanded as he formed the water around him into two sharp icicles

"Okay okay. See? I'm giving it to you right now." Tong said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. As Tong was handing it over, he threw it at the mugger's face and made a wild swing at him, but the mugger reacted and one of the shards hit Tong right in the heart.

"DAD!" The son shouted as his father fell to the ground.

"TONG! O-OH SPIRITS!" The mother shouted.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! GIVE ME THOSE DAMN PEARLS!" The man shouted as he tried to grab the pearls from Mana. Mana fought back but during the struggle the second shard flew out and struck Mana in the same place the first one struck Tong. Mana's blood soon started to flow into the street creating a crimson river and some of the blood got onto the man's hood.

"MOM!" The son shouted as fell to his knees, staring at the lifeless bodies of his parents. The mugger stood back, a horrified look on his face.

"It… It wasn't supposed to go like that kid… I'm… I'm sorry it wasn't…" Was all the man said before he ran off into the night, leaving the crying child.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay kid?" A female voice asked the now orphaned boy. He looked up and saw a female officer, who sat down next to him. The boy said nothing, nothing at all, even on the long car ride to the police station and the long wait for the police to call him in for questioning.<p>

"The kid okay Lin?" The boy heard an officer ask, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"The boy just lost his mother and his father how do you THINK he's doing?" The woman now identified as Lin snapped back, it was the same officer who had spoken to him first. The boy could tell by her voice.

"Oh please, the kid's parents were loaded! Kid with all that money? He'll be just fine." The man's voice said, making the boy shiver with quiet rage. How dare this man say money would fix all of his problems? He may not have been old enough to fully understand everything in the world, but he knew one thing… Money couldn't love. Money couldn't take you out for ice cream, or tuck you in at night, or be there when you get hurt playing around outside. The boy felt tears forming in his eyes, his head snapping up to look at the door in front of where he was sitting when he heard a loud crash.

"Shut up! Right now! That boy is eight years old and all alone! Money's not going to solve that!" Lin growled to him.

"Whatever Lin. Only thing that brat is gonna need now is a butler to come pick him up." The man's voice remarked. The door then opened, revealing the same woman as before, looking at him with softness not many ever saw from her, though to the boy it was as if she knew exactly what he was going through somehow.

"Hey kid… I already know your name, but I'd appreciate if you'd tell me yourself." Lin said as she sat down on the bench next to the boy, the metal armor she wore clanking a bit. The boy was quiet for several long moments.

"Wu… Wu Beifong." The boy finally said, as Lin smiled a bit. She touched Wu's shoulder, the boy flinching a bit, as he looked up at her.

"You know that makes us cousin's right? Distant, but… We're family. I'm Lin, Lin Beifong, but you might know my mother a bit more… Toph Beifong?" Lin said, trying to get the boy talking, to let him know not all of his family was gone. Lin knew about her cousins in the city, but her mother never exactly reached out to them a lot, claiming that she was apparently not recognized by the family anymore, but from what she knew of Tong and Mana that wouldn't have mattered. They were the best thing to happen to Republic City in a long time.

"I know you don't feel like talking right now, but I just need to ask you some questions about what happened. Anything you could tell us would help us catch whoever did this." Lin said, trying her best to help the boy the only way she could at the moment, finding the mugger turned murderer. Wu stayed quiet, sobbing quietly to himself. Lin got up and got on one knee in front of him to look him in the face.

"I'm so sorry Wu, I know this is hard… I know what it's like to lose a parent. I can't imagine losing both… Can I get you anything first? Water, soda, ice cream, anything?" Lin said, putting her hand on his shoulder once more, trying to keep him in the here and now and away from the grief he was feeling.

"W-why Officer? W-why did he do it?" Wu sobbed out loud, Lin almost instinctively pulling him for a hug, rubbing his back to calm him down.

"I don't know… It's this city. There's something wrong with it, even after all the work Avatar Aang did before he died, it's… Still such a mess." Lin said as the boy cried even harder.

"Look… How about we go and get something to eat? You can tell me what happened when you're ready alright? Also…" Lin began, slowly pulling the boy out of the hug and at arm's length.

"I know I can't replace them, and I'm not exactly the motherly type, but… I can't stand the idea of a Beifong being in an orphanage… So you can stay with me alright?"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Prologue Part 2

Darkest before The Dawn

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Batman and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

><p>It was dim in the hold of the ship, sailors going about their business. So busy were they that they barely had time to look for potential stowaways as they were on a tight schedule. In the corner of the hold was a girl, no older than 17, wearing traditional Water Tribe attire. Behind her was a large white polar bear-dog with a saddle. The dog whined, but the girl stroked its muzzle with a gloved hand to calm her down.<p>

"Shh, Naga. We'll be there soon enough." The girl whispered into the animal's ear, causing it to settle a bit at its master's words.

**Upper Atmosphere: Same time**

* * *

><p>A small ship was burning up in the atmosphere as a purple alien in a green uniform tried to hold the ship together. He was hurt and barely keeping himself conscious. Soon, he crash-landed in a desert on the planet below and passed out from the ensuing injuries and shock his body sustained. After an hour, the alien slowly began to crawl out of the wreckage, clutching what looked like a green lantern close to its badly burned chest. It stopped for a moment and pulled a green ring off its middle finger. For a few brief moments, it held the ring in its open palm, staring intently and longingly at it before saying, like someone about to enter the eternal sleep.<p>

"Choose…choose wisely."

The ring glowed a bright, emerald green and flew away from its grasp.

* * *

><p>As the girl began to fall asleep, she caught saw a green light flash next to her. She turned around just in time to see a small green ring dart for her finger. The ring formed a green bubble and then carried her, along with the her pet, through the air and out one of cargo hold of the ship she was in, much to the shock of the sailors.<p>

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The girl screamed as she flew very fast, and very far, as her polar bear dog seemed to be the only one of them enjoying the ride. Suddenly the ring stopped as they came upon a crash site. The girl then saw it... A pinkish-purple skinned being in a green and black outfit laying outside a crashed craft of some kind.

"So…you…are the one? Come…closer. Tell me…your name…" The alien uttered weakly in a voice that sounded male. All the girl could do was gape at the being before her, but she found enough of her voice to stutter out,

"K-Korra."

The alien grunted in pain, Korra noticing the large spike of metal sticking out of him, no doubt from the downed vessel.

"I am Abin... Sur... Green Lantern of... Sector 2814... The ring... Has chosen you." The alien said, as he made a motion with his hand, the ring coming off Korra's finger and going to his own. He aimed it into what little remained of his ship, and a green beam came from it, pulling out what looked like...

"A green lantern?" Korra said aloud, being more confused than shocked at the moment due to the odd item that the alien brought forth.

"Yes.. The Green Lantern Corps is an intergalactic peacekeeping force. Members are chosen by the rings... The rings give power... To be chosen is the highest of honors, the greatest of responsibilities..." Abin Sur said as he fought to stay conscious. He took the ring off and grabbed Korra's hand, placing it in her palm.

"Wear the ring... Place it in the lantern... Speak the oath." Abin said as he the ring began to glow, fading his body into nothingness. Korra, still rightly shocked by all of this, did as Abin said. She put the ring on her middle finger, and put the ring in the middle of the glowing center.

"Wait... What oath?! You never told me!" Korra said, realizing Abin never told her what the oath was, but before she could do anymore, the ring had already made contact with the glowing core and her eyes shot wide open as energy filled her being.

"In Brightest Day... In Blackest Night... No evil shall escape my sight..." Korra said, her eyes glowing bright green as Naga covered her eyes with her paws out of fear.

"... Let those who worship evil's might..." Korra said, images and names of places light-years away filled her mind, as a green glow began to form around her body.

"... Beware my power..." The green light now completely covering her body before bursting forth in a bright display of emerald.

"GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Korra yelled as the light began to fade. She was now floating, a slight emerald glow surrounding her. She looked down and say she was wearing a uniform identical to Abin Sur's. She looked over at Naga, and smiled, floating over and petting her.

"It's alright girl... I think this Avatar just got a little extra help. I mean after all, there are things an Avatar can't do without a lot of red tape getting in the way, but..." Korra began, talking to Naga as she continued to smile.

"... Green Lantern is another story." Korra finished as a solid black mask formed around her head, leaving only her mouth and eyes visible with a green domino design over her now green glowing eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
